Paper Planes and Soup
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Bankotsu had possession of something very valuable, and everyone was out to get it. He had something they wanted. He had something they needed. He had Kagome. BanKag
1. What a Beautiful Man

**Paper Planes and Soup**

_Chapter I - What a Beautiful Man_

"It's so close!" she whispered to herself. Growls from demons could be heard in the near distance. "Aww, why do I always end up alone in the middle of a forest?" she huffed, walking over the uprooted trees. Her foot snagged under one of the roots, and her body went forward. She hit the ground with a slight "oomph!" and a wince.

"Great!" she yelled to herself, standing to her feet and dusting her skirt and hands off. "Stupid trees!" she mumbled, kicking one. Kagome regained focus on the pressure she felt in the innermost layer of her soul. A jewel shard was close. Very close.

Why was she alone? In the midst of arguing with Inuyasha about how he only ever wanted her instant noodles, she decided to clear her mind and cool off with a stroll in the forest. Shocking, right?

She peeked through some bushes that lead to separate clearings, trying to see if anyone was around. "Jeeze, how come it got quiet all the sudden?" she asked herself, continuing to walk. Miss Uncoordinated tripped yet again, this time a tumble ensuing. She landed in a small field that had muddied water surrounding it. She put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the blinding Sun.

There was a guy, simply sitting against a tree trunk with his eyes closed and a humongous halberd next to him. The blood-stained blade did not go unnoticed to her. He looked...So peaceful in his sleep. "What a beautiful man." she whispered, a gust of wind carrying her words away. She then had a flashback. _This is just like the time I first met Inuyasha, _she thought. She stepped closer, and when she was only a mere foot away, she knelt down. She noticed his abdomen had a dark, crimson spot which surrounded a mildly deep gash. She lent in closer.

A hand shot forward and gripped her by her shirt. Light blue eyes glared into hers. "Who the Hell are you?" he asked coldly.

Kagome jumped and her heart quickened. "I-I'm Kagome, and I--"

"How did you find me and what were you doing?" asked the man with nicely tanned skin.

"I sensed you had a jewel shard, so I came over and then noticed your injury. You really should let me treat it, it could get get infected." she said with a soft expression, worry lacing her voice.

"Eh? You can sense the shards of the Shikon Jewel? I see." he replied, letting go of her shirt. When he saw her not leaving, he raised a curious eyebrow. "You can leave now." he remarked icily.

"But you're injury..."

"Heh, this?" he asked, looking down. "This is nothing. Some rest and I'll be back to normal..." he trailed off when he saw her flop down next to him. _Who the Hell does she think she is?_

Kagome sighed dramatically, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. She stared into space as she started thinking about her fight with Inuyasha. _Maybe I overreacted..._ she thought.

Bankotsu shifted his eyes toward her with suspicion. Why was she just sitting there...Next to him, of all people? Did she not see his Banryuu next to him, or the armor around his shoulders and upper torso? Did he look like the type of guy who would just sit there and _not_ kill her?

"So!" she clapped her hands together. "What's your name?"

"Bankotsu."

Silence passed. The kind that was awkward for Kagome, but enjoyable by Bankotsu. "So, will you let me check your wound?"

Bankotsu smirked toward her. "Is this your way of asking me to take my clothes off?"

"No!" she blushed. "J-Just your shirt...I mean, not like _that_! But...Argh, just let me look!" she exclaimed with a widened pink tint to her cheeks.

"No thanks."

Kagome was about to speak when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome! Kagooooommeeeeee! Where the Hell did you go?!" yelled and angry Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and stood to her feet. "Well, I should go. Knowing Inuyasha, if he sees you, he'll start a fight." she sighed.

Bankotsu's full attention zapped to her. "Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"No reason." he smirked once more. Oh what luck he had run into. His target found him, instead of the other way around.

"Alright, well...See you later!" she said with a smile and waved, then ran off into the forest again.

"Keh, sooner than you think." he muttered and closed his eyes, resuming his earlier state - asleep.

* * *

The campfire crackled and snapped as the flames flickered about. Golden orbs stared into it with a clear memorization from the very fire itself. His thoughts wandered to who-knows-what. People could only assume. Kagome would assume it was about Kikyo or of the likes. Sango would assume it was about Naraku. Miroku would assume it was something dirty involving either Kagome, Kikyo, or both. And Shippo would assume it was about hitting him. What a jerk.

But what really went through his mind was none of said assumptions. Tonight's topic was his mother. His father. And even his brother. He snapped from his daydream as he heard a slight moan from one of the sleeping forms. He looked over and saw Kagome rolling over, hugging Shippo close like a stuffed animal. He smiled slightly.

When the Sun began to rise only a few moments later, Miroku awoke. He sat up and caught sight of a deep-in-thought Inuyasha. "Why're you up so early?" he asked groggily.

"Didn't sleep." Inuyasha shrugged in reply. "Wake up the girls and Shippo, we're leaving as soon as they're up.

About an hour later, the group was already walking down the road, in hopes of finding clues of the where-a-bouts of Naraku.

Kagome froze mid-step and sensed a shard of the Shikon Jewel nearing. _It's that guy from yesterday! _Kagome thought. _I totally forgot to tell them about the jewel shard yesterday, oops_, she mused and then spoke aloud. "I sense a sacred jewel shard and it's coming toward us!"

"What? A sacred jewel shard?" Inuyasha turned around and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, pointing it down and in front of him in preparation for attack.

"Inuyasha, at last I have found you." called the calm voice of Bankotsu.

"And just who the Hell are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven." he said with a smug smirk. He pointed Banryuu toward him. "Prepare to meet your demise."

"Be careful Inuyasha! He's injured!" Kagome yelled from behind him.

The half-demon whipped around. "Say what?! And why should I care!"

"He's only human Inuyasha!"

"Keh, whatever. If this bastard wants to fight me, then it'd be rude of me to turn him down." Inuyasha replied and turned back around.

Kagome sighed. She'd never be able to stop Inuyasha from getting into a senseless battle no matter how hard she tried.

Inuyasha froze as he went to strike Bankotsu, causing him to be hit in the process. He was flung back, but shot right back up. "I smell Naraku!" he shouted and instantly ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Bankotsu shouted and ran after him, however was stopped by the ricochet of a sacred arrow off his Banryuu. "What the--" he looked in the direction from whence it came and saw Kagome standing there with her arms in position to shoot another arrow, one already notched in the bow.

"You may be injured, but I won't let you just attack someone from behind!" she shouted with anger apparent in her tone.

"Heh, you must think you're tough shit, eh girl?" he scoffed and walked toward her. He hesitated and then fell to a knee, gripping his side as his wound reopened and blood oozed out.

Kagome's features softened and she walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. She glanced over in the directions she last saw her friends running to and noticed they were gone. "Where did everyone go?"

* * *

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Miroku yelled, running behind him. "I want to kill Naraku as much as you do, but you must not rush into anything."

"Why not! It's Naraku, and in case you haven't noticed, he's the enemy!"

"For one, Kagome is back at the road with that creep!" Sango shouted from above, riding on Kirara.

Inuyasha halted. "Why didn't you stay with her?!" he yelled and started running back, however was blocked by the appearance of Naraku. Inuyasha growled. "Naraku...I knew I smelled you."

The former Onigumo chuckled. "Congratulations, you have a nose." he replied sardonically.

"Prepare to die Naraku, be sucked into the curse you have cast upon me!" Miroku shouted and opened his Wind Tunnel. Within seconds, Saimyosho appeared and headed toward his black void.

"Miroku, you'll get poisoned if you don't close it now!" Sango yelled with concern.

He nodded and wrapped the beads around his wrist with a slight grunt of disappointment.

"Don't worry you two, I've got him. Naraku, prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled and commenced in attacking him relentlessly.

And suddenly, Kagome was forgotten and not top priority anymore.

* * *

"I'm fine." the mercenary snorted. He didn't accept help from anyone, let alone a broad.

Kagome laid down her bow and arrows and knelt beside him. "Lay down, keep moving and you'll just open your wound even further." she commanded.

Bankotsu grumbled and laid back against a tree. He stared down at her nonchalantly as she pulled weird items from her bag and used them on his injury. _Is she a priestess of some sort? No, impossible. Her clothes are so revealing, so strange._

After a while, she finished bandaging him up and smiled proudly down at her work. "Not bad if I do say so myself." she said with a mock-snob attitude.

The young mercenary folded his arms behind his head and rested against the trunk of the tall oak tree. "So it looks like you're friends have abandoned you."

Kagome shot him a glare. "They did _not _abandon me! It's just, Naraku has hurt them all so much, and he always seems to get away. But he'll probably escape again and then they'll come back."

Bankotsu closed his eyes, drowning out her relentless babbling. He didn't care, nor would he ever. Besides, she'd shut up in a few minutes anyway, right?

Oh boy, this fellow was in for a surprise.

About half an hour passed and she was still talking! Going on about some 'test' she had to get ready for.

After a few more moments, she stopped talking and dug in her yellow bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and scanned it. "Awe, I'll never be ready!" she commented as she gaped at all the formulas. She subconsciously started folding the paper as she leaned against the tree as well, staring into the setting Sun. She looked down at the paper plane she folded and threw it, watching as it glided through the air, then going straight into the ground.

Bankotsu, for one, was fascinated by this. "What was that?" he asked curiously.

Kagome smiled. "It's called a paper airplane, wanna know how to make one?"

Bankotsu sat up straight and looked to her expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Alright," she dug out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "fold the top corners into the middle first..."

After a few more folds, a mediocre paper plane was produced. "Now, just gently flick your wrist forward and let the paper slip out of your grip.

He did, and in doing so, the plane went forward about a foot, then straight down.

Kagome giggled. "You'll get better, it took me a while to learn how to throw them right, too. Actually, the first time..."

Oh God, she was talking about senseless shit again. _For the love of God, make it stop!_

Kagome sighed as the night turned dark and stars littered the midnight sky. "Where are they?" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, as promised, a new Bankotsu/Kagome story! It's not as tragic and angsty (yet p) as my others. Oh, and don't worry, Naraku didn't capture her friends like he does in the majority of my stories. Nor did they die ;D

I'm looking for someone to beta this story for me, someone willing to use DocX, and do a thorough job! The next update to this story will be much faster if I have a beta, however, it may be a while if I don't.

As always, I suck at introductory chapters. They bore me. I like the middle stuff where all the drama happens. Oh how I love angst. Oh, and random comment. Anyone notice how I seem to make most people say "Prepare to..." before a sight starts. I did, lawl.

Also, my other stories will be updated soon, loves (: Meanwhile, review? **-Ami**


	2. Tolerance

**Paper Planes and Soup**

_Chapter II - Tolerance_

He didn't know how he found himself in this position, but he did.

"Now just breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth."

_What the Hell does she think I'm doing, suffocating? _Bankotsu was perched up on a boulder, balancing on one leg and he battled the wind trying effortlessly to knock him off. His right hand was stuck out, a folded piece of paper in his grip. His other hand was extended to the left, helping him balance. "Why the Hell do I have to stand like this to throw this."

"Because, you can't do it any other way! Now stop talking and focus," she snapped at him.

Bankotsu's eyes rolled and he took in a deep sigh before exhaling. With the flick of his wrist, the paper flew out of his hand. He stood normally, both feet planted on the ground as he watched with a smirk. The paper proceeded to fly along the shape of the wind's curves, taking it a greater distance than any of Kagome's.

It was now deep in to the night, and although Kagome found herself enjoying the fun of throwing paper airplanes, she really needed to get going. Inuyasha and the others probably needed her help. "Well, I'm going to go find my friends. You can keep the extra paper to make more for when you're bored," she said with a sweet smile and started walking away.

Ha. She was leaving? Right. The mercenary walked behind her, his Banryuu lifted up and supported by his shoulders. In one fluid motion, he struck downward, landing a clean cut across her back. His nonexistent conscience echoed throughout his mind, and it had been the first time he felt regretful for slaying anyone. But any ties to Inuyasha were to be cut, thus making him vulnerable and easier to kill. Not that he needed any difficulty reduction, because let's face it. Inuyasha didn't stand a chance. But for the first time in his life, someone hadn't placed judgment on him. No one placed him under a stereotype of a killer without motive, granted he rarely had one. It was still nice to be looked at without bias or negative opinions on his behalf.

As he looked down at the girl whose blood pooled around her, he wondered if maybe in the next lifetime they'd be friends. He was sure that he'd be born with desire to kill, but maybe he'd be feeling generous and wouldn't strike down an unsuspecting female. That was low, even for him. Could he not look his victim in the eyes? Was he that much of a coward that he had to strike her from behind? Of course not. It was by pure coincidence she was facing the other way, because he would've struck her without hesitation had she been looking him in the eyes. "Thanks kid."

He pulled a rag from his clothes and wiped the blood from the edge of his blade. Whistling a small tune, he rested the massive halberd once again against his broad shoulders. Thus the life of a mercenary. Hired for kill was just the surface. He was hired to not care, to not have second thoughts, and he sure as Hell wasn't hired to be nice. But on his deathbed, which would be generations to come (because with the jewel shard, he wasn't going anywhere) he might think back to this day. The day he felt regret.

But he thought nothing more on that matter, which was clearly proven by the tone of his whistle and the fact Kagome lay ungracefully on the ground. His next target was Inuyasha, and this is where things got interesting on his part. As he walked through the forest, his physical destination unknown even by him, for he wasn't demon and therefore could not sense the presence of his target.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a silver-haired man standing a few feet away. Bankotsu was oblivious to the fact Inuyasha no longer wore his vibrant red kimono, and now was clad with armor. He also didn't notice that Inuyasha had grown a few feet. He, however, was _not _oblivious to the fact that when Inuyasha turned around, it was not indeed Inuyasha. "Who the Hell are you?" Bankotsu snarled.

Sesshomaru's gaze rested on the young mercenary. "I see no reason to explain myself to a mere human."

Bankotsu shrugged him off and kept walking. As he walked past the Demon Lord, he replied, "Keh. As long as you aren't connected to that half-breed, I can't waste my time with you."

"My connection to Inuyasha is unwanted. Were you planning to kill me if you knew I was related to him."

Bankotsu paused and looked up to Sesshomaru, a large smirk growing across his lips. "I knew you looked like him. Brothers I assume. Unless you're looking to fight me, I see no reason to, because you clearly don't care about what I'm about to do to him."

Sesshomaru, without saying another word, gave his reply by walking in the opposite direction. He, too, had little time to waste. And if it was going to be wasted, it wouldn't be killing an insignificant human.

After a good hour of walking, Bankotsu began to hear murmurs from the not-too-far distance. "IIInuuyasha," he drug out the syllables of his name. "I've finally found you again," he said snidely, watching as Inuyasha and his friends rushed in his direction. "Going to look for your companion, eh dog?"

"Where is she! If you touched her--!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. His exterior was hard and unflinching, but his heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, in hopes Kagome was safe and unharmed.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but she's dead," the leader of the Band of Seven replied casually. "Now, I don't want you going all soft on me and crying, because I was looking forward to a decent battle before I killed you. Surely you won't disappoint me, will you?"

"You...Bastard! Sango, Miroku, go find Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered. They had started to follow command until blocked by Bankotsu.

"Ah-Ah! Can't have you running off on me, now. I'll have to kill you weaklings, too."

Inuyasha's eyes pulsed between red and white. Flickering, they reflected not only his insecurity, but his emotional weakness. And in any other situation, it would've provided an advantage for Bankotsu, seeing as he would've found a soft spot to keep poking at. But not now. Because his weakness is what fueled his strength, and his demon strength at that. When Inuyasha became demon, his weaknesses vanished, and all that was left in the void was an intent to kill. Pure malice cloaked his conscience, pushing it into the depths of the half-demon's mind so as to not interfere. And ironically, his one weakness was the thing that could pull him out of his state of his endless thirst for blood. And that one weakness, that one tiny little spot of hope for him was now presumably dead.

Inuyasha discarded his Tetsusaiga, knowing full well the consequences of said action. He wanted the satisfaction of killing Bankotsu mercilessly, and in his earlier form, that was close to impossible. He wanted the joy of slicing through him with every intention of causing pain. His eyes now held a crimson color, a threat easily read over them as a growl resonated from his vocal cords. His claws grew nearly twice their size, and his fangs imitated. A low chuckle escaped the lips which housed a hungry tongue.

Bankotsu's expression didn't falter. He was not fazed by this new form Inuyasha took on. It was annoying and very unoriginal every time some demon changed his appearance in attempt to intimidate the opponent. To him, it was the same damn person, with the same damn power, just dressed up like a pretty little, more powerful version of himself. He would easily shatter the defenses of Inuyasha as he had done many. And without further thought on the subject, he charged forward, Banryuu in hand and ready to shed some blood.

And the battle commenced. Without all the fancy battle cries and attacks, it was basically just relentless charges toward each opponent. They were at a deadlock, but Bankotsu had the upper hand. And the reason for this was, Inuyasha had already revealed his true power, meaning he was at his strongest. Bankotsu had not yet done such a thing. With a smirk, he asked, "Do you want to know what true power is? Let me show you, half-breed!"

With his arm straight up, his Banryuu pointed in the same fashion, it raised him up above the ground, and eventually above the tree canopies. With this attack, he could get Inuyasha and his friends. Perfect. Lightning started striking across the sky, its path unknown even to Bankotsu. Several bolts struck the ground menacingly, as if trying to make its potential victims dance. One struck Kirara, sending Miroku and Sango crashing to the ground. Two somehow managed to be attracted to Inuyasha's body, striking him hard. By the end of the malicious storm, a pretty sight was left, but an unsatisfactory one at that. "I see you are still alive, but unable to continue battle. Get stronger Inuyasha, I was looking forward to taking you on and having to actually break a sweat. It's no fun like this. I'll be seeing you later." And with that last remark, he found himself walking away from the unconscious group. Unsure of where to head to, he decided to go what first came to mind.

The mercenary stepped over the pile of papers messily scattered about and walked toward the young girl on the ground. He crouched down after hearing a slight mumble from her. _She's alive? A human girl fared off against me better than that pathetic Inuyasha. Perhaps I could use her to my advantage._ He was forced to think he was doing this for perhaps a bargaining chip of some sort, but in reality to calm his conscience, that annoying little bugger that hadn't shown up until this very day. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders, her head bouncing off his back with every step.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a sharp pain in her back from the earlier attack and a dull one in her stomach from the shoulder pushing into it. Her boggled mind tried to capture its senses and she didn't know where she was. "Where...Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"We're almost to Okiwani Village," his gruff voice replied. He was hoping she'd stay asleep until they got there, because God knows how much one man could take of her nonstop talking.

Kagome lifted her hand to reveal a trail of blood that had leaked from her back and down her arm. "I'm bleeding...What happened?"

He also had hoped she would figure out it was him who struck her, so he wasn't put in the position of awkwardly telling her "Hey, I tried to kill you, then your friends. And then I saved you so I can later use you in attempt to gain either some jewel shards or something else just as valuable." Oh no, even coming from him that didn't sound right. But he wouldn't cover up what he did, because though he may have that tiny speck of guilt from striking her, it wasn't nearly enough to keep him from boasting about it. "You were attacked."

"By who?" Kagome raised a curious eyebrow at this. "And your shoulder is hurting me."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and his shifted her weight slightly, because it was annoying him, too. "Me," he smirked. What fun it would be to see her reaction to _that _answer.

Kagome stared down at the ground, watching the back of his feet move across the dirt road. "Oh."

Damn. Couldn't she say anything else besides a helpless and pathetic "oh"? _I mean come on. Where's that fire I saw yesterday? That bitchy I'm-the-shit attitude_.

"Why?"

"Felt like it."

"You just _felt _like it?" And there it was. That fire. "How insensitive! You nearly kill me and--Huuhh.." she gasped in pain, reopening her wound that her tissue had worked hard to clot. Blood started pouring out of her, soaking her already-bloody clothes.

After arriving at Okiwani Village, Bankotsu headed into the familiar town. He walked in one of the huts and carelessly dropped Kagome to the floor. "Hey, old timer, fix her up would ya?"

"Ahh, y-y-yes B-Bankotsu. Right away," the old man spoke and started attending to her wound.

In about an hour, Bankotsu stared down at the now bandaged Kagome. She was asleep, laying on her stomach. Her shirt had been disposed of, but since the wound stretched across her entire back, the bandage was wrapped around her from her chest down to her lower abdomen. Her arms were folded in front of her as she used them as a makeshift pillow. Raven black hair spilled across her arms, her face angelic-looking.

Bankotsu huffed with arms over his chest. He'd never traveled with a girl before, and no, Jakotsu didn't count. What would he use her for? Maybe Naraku would have some use of her. Or maybe it would extract some raw strength from Inuyasha if he saw Bankotsu had her. The latter one sounded better, because he yearned for a good fight. "Guess I can't complain too much. She's not that bad." And she wasn't. It could be a lot worse. She could be some whore (though, he wouldn't have much of a problem with that), or she could be some ugly broad, or a multitude of things. So, he was content and would be able to tolerate her presence, which was rare. Because tolerance is something Bankotsu lacked severely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to my betas, Edward Majere and kittyb78. Because they're cool like that and I wanted two.

So, there was some fluff in disguise. I hope enough to please ya ;D Maybe next chapter I'll throw in some angst or even more drama. Or both. Bwahaha.

And yay for my ability to update so fast. Usually it takes me about a month, but this took like, what, a week? Yeah :D **-Ami**


	3. Thoughtful Wars

**Paper Planes and Soup**

_Chapter III - Thoughtful Wars  
_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and bright sunlight rays attacked her vision. Moaning softly, she lifted her head from her arms and squinted her eyes, allowing her pupils to adjust. There was still a sharp ache in her back, but if felt slightly better. She could feel something tightly wrapped around her from the chest and upper back down to her abdomen. Stripping herself of the light blanket placed atop of her, she blushed slightly, realizing her shirt had been disposed of.

"We had to throw it out. It was soaked in blood," called the elderly man who had tended to her wounds. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

Kagome nodded with an appreciative smile. "Much, thank you." Her eyes scanned the small hut and she didn't catch sight of Bankotsu. Standing up, she cradled her stomach in pain with her arms and walked toward the exit. Moving the straw makeshift door out of the way, she stepped outside, allowing her skin to be warmed by more of the Sun. As she started walking off, a grip caught her wrist.

"You don't think you're going anywhere, do ya?" The mercenary let go of her wrist and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you're not, so you may as well sit your ass down and get healed up."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she ground her teeth in frustration. "What did you do with my friends? I want the truth."

My, she was demanding. "I only toyed with them, they're still alive. Barely, but alive nonetheless."

"You're despicable, you know that?" spat the young girl as she poked her finger onto his chest as hard as she could. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt her offending hand gripped tightly.

"Yeah, it's my job. What are _you _gonna do 'bout it?" He stood to his full height, his back erect as his intimidation increased.

Kagome jerked back, struggling to get free of his tight grasp. Quite frankly, it was hurting, and she hated being in the position of being controlled. As he let go, she went flying backwards, falling to the ground in the process. Blood started leaking and seeping through the bandages on her back.

Bankotsu's smirk faded and he went behind her. "Damn it, you opened your wound again."

"_I _opened my wound?"

"Yeah, _you_ opened your wound."

Kagome let out a frustrated scream and stood to her feet. Could she have been kidnapped by anyone worse? Well, yeah. She couldn't been kidnapped by some rapist or torturer. But still, this Bankotsu character--Grahh! She couldn't stand him.

"Let's go, we're moving out." Bankotsu's head was turned to the side as he watched the Sun slowly make its way higher into the sky. Arms still crossed over his chest, Banryuu rested against the hut next to him.

"What! I don't have a shirt," Kagome panicked. She couldn't be seen walking down the road with only a skirt and a tube top-like bandage on. She knew what kind of creeps resided in the Feudal Era, and her school uniform was already much too revealing.

"It covers you, you're fine." He knew she was worried about being man-handled or whatever because she was so weak, but since she was his responsibility, nothing would happen. Besides, the bandages were so tight they enhanced the size of certain mounds, which he enjoyed...A lot. "Don't make me carry you the whole way, because I will if need be."

Kagome still hugged her stomach, her back in more pain since she stood. "At least let me have a blanket."

Oh dear God, this bitch was getting on his last nerves. Bankotsu stormed into the old man's house and snatched the blanket Kagome fell asleep with and walked back outside. He flung it to her and then started pulling her by the arm. "You know, most women don't talk nearly as much as you. Maybe you should mimic them.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, but she was grateful for the blanket. She wrapped it carefully around her shoulders and hugged it to her chest. Once Bankotsu let go of her, he swung Banryuu up and rested it on his shoulder. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked as they walked away from the village.

"Keh, you'll see soon enough." Actually, she wouldn't. Because they weren't going anywhere in particular. The plan was to head far away and then have Inuyasha and his gang follow. He had decided that once Inuyasha found him, they would fight. He would kill Inuyasha, and then his friends. As for Kagome, he couldn't wait to kill her, too.

* * *

Night fell upon the lands, and it had been relatively quiet. Kagome walked tiredly a few steps behind Bankotsu, her back aching with every step she took. Bankotsu had noticed this and decided to rest for the night since it had already gotten late. He stopped well into the forest and rested his halberd against a tree. "Rest up, we're moving again earl morning."

Kagome nodded, too tired to put up any sort of argument against him. She sat down carefully and then proceeded to lay down on the ground, using the blanket she was given for warmth.

The mercenary stayed awake for hours, not feeling the least bit tired. Blue eyes glanced over to the sleeping form a few feet away from him and fixated on the slow up-and-down motion of her stomach. She was perfect when she was asleep. Beautiful, _quiet_, and angelic-looking. Bankotsu thought back the day before. That Inuyasha fellow seemed to be in love with her, by the way he acted whenever he mentioned her name. This would prove quite useful, and hopefully would provoke him enough to get stronger. Although he liked senseless killing, he also like a good battle that pushed his limits. The Band of Seven leader was skeptical Inuyasha had any potential at doing that, but he came close. The only other person he could think that would be a tough opponent was Naraku, but that was out of the question since he supplied Bankotsu with jewel shards.

Letting out a short sigh, Bankotsu stretched his arms up and then folded them behind his head, using them as a makeshift pillow against the tree. Tomorrow would be a long day, and he had a bad feeling in his stomach for some reason. He wasn't scared or anything, but his instincts told him to stay on his guard.

By the time morning came, Bankotsu nudged Kagome with his foot. "Get up, we're leaving." The feeling hadn't decreased. In fact, it strengthened. What was this...Thing he was sensing? It was slightly nerve-wracking, but his countenance showed no sign whatsoever of that.

Kagome yawned and sat up, cringing in pain at the stretch. Tears clustered in her eyes, and she tried not to let them fall in front of the enemy. She felt slight relief when a hand hoisted her up by the arm, reducing some of the pressure her weight put on her back. She still held the blanket, shivering slightly. "Do you have any food? I'm starving."

Bankotsu looked to the side. He could use some food, too, but he couldn't abandon her in the middle of a forest half-naked while he hunted. "You're a woman, you know how to cook."

Kagome's tired expression quickly snapped to a bitter one. She then sighed. "I'll need some ingredients, I can't make something out of dirt." She looked around. "Go gather up some vegetables and fruits, and water. And something to cook it in."

"Yeah, like I'm leaving you alone so you can run away."

Kagome stumbled over to him, nearly falling, but used him to push herself up. "You really think I can _run _away in my current state?"

She had a good point, but then again, it could be a facade. She could be probably get away while he was gone if she wanted to. And he knew she wanted to. He could then have to catch her and drag her back, which would be annoying. "You're coming with." He tugged at her arm and started walking off.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't deny the fact she planned to try and get away while he gathered some food, but dammit, why couldn't he just believe her lies? "So when-"

"Shut up."

Kagome frowned. "Excuse me?! I th-mmphh." She stopped as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up unless you want to be killed," Bankotsu said in a low tone, eyes scanning the ground. That eerie feeling hadn't left, and he knew something was approaching. At the sound of a bush rustling, he let go of Kagome's mouth, fairly certain she would shut up now.

Bankotsu let out a grunt as he felt something pierced his stomach. His expression went vacant at the sudden pain and he stared down at the gaping hole in his abdomen. _What the Hell was that? _His mind went blank as he blacked out, not feeling a thing when his body came crashing to the ground.

* * *

His eyes flashed open, and all he could see was parts of the sky and tree canopies. _Damn it, why the Hell can't I move. _As his senses rushed back to him, he glanced around. Eyes widening in realization, he sat up and jerked his head to the left and right. "Where the fuck did she go!?" There were only two possible options. One, she ran away while he was unconscious. Or two, whatever attacked him, killed her. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

After hearing a snap of a branch, he glanced to the side. "Who's there." His deadly tone marked a clear threat.

Kagome knelt down beside him, sitting on her knees while her hands were folded in her lap. She stared at him with an expression he couldn't quite figure out. She was...Here? If there was any point in his life he was confused, it was now. "You were too heavy to carry to the nearest village, so I had to go and get the supplies myself, and then come back and treat your wound." Make no mistake, she didn't like him. Not at the least bit. But she couldn't leave someone for dead. It wasn't in her.

"You what?" He was still confused. She stayed? Was she retarded or just a little slow, because she must've missed the fact that that was her chance to get away. "Don't think I'm letting you leave just because you were stupid and stayed." If she expected him to thank her, she was sadly mistaken.

Sighing, she replied, "Yeah, I figured as much. I'll make my escape when you're not almost dead."

Bankotsu scoffed. Almost dead? Wow. "Listen, I'm not like normal humans. It's impossible to kill me." But still, what was that? What attacked him? Why did it only target him and not Kagome? If he didn't stand a chance against it, he knew for sure she couldn't. there was something after him, and next time, he'd be on point and kill it.

He looked down at his stomach and saw that the hole was covered up by white bandages. He could feel the cleanliness of medicinal herbs. "How'd you know how to properly treat a wound?" Once again, he thought of the possibility of her being a priestess. but she was so...Unlike one. The way she dressed and acted...It wasn't holy-like.

"I have my ways. I checked to see if there were any traces of poison, and from what I saw, there was none. You should rest, though. It'll take a while for you to heal up." Kagome glanced down to the ground. She remembered healing Inuyasha like this. And he was so stubborn that he got up anyway.

_What's she thinkin' about? Probably a way to escape. I'll be damned if a little hole in my stomach lets her run away. _He then looked down to her midriff section that the blanket around her exposed. "Your bandages still holdin' up I see."

Kagome nodded. "The pain actually isn't so bad anymore. Only when I bend over or something."

A mental image of Kagome bending over crossed Bankotsu's mind and he quickly erased it from his thoughts. He couldn't help it if she had nice legs. "Alright, we'll rest here for today, but then we're moving again at sun up. I can't afford to waste any time like this." Even though he was. He just planned to waste an entire day. He would never admit he wanted to spend a day learning more stuff from her. She seemed to know a lot, and who knows, maybe she'd show him some magical way rocks jumped or some crazy thing like when she made paper fly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A huge thanks to my beta, kittyb78!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I know I don't reply to many unless there's a serious question being asked, and I'm sorry for that. But I really do appreciate each one (:

I'm trying to make sure this story stays on the plot-track and doesn't go rolling down Unplanned Hill like my others. But, next chapter will have a little bit of relationship development. I don't plan to rush it, so it'll take a while before it evolves into something more :D **-Ami**


	4. Pushed Limits

**Paper Planes and Soup**

_Chapter IV - Pushed Limits  
_

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, staring off into space. It'd only been about two days since she had seen her friends, but she missed them none-the-less.

Bankotsu glanced over to her. As he laid on the ground, his hands were behind his head, serving as a makeshift pillow. "So tell me about this Inuyasha character." He wanted to know everything about his upcoming battle opponent. Maybe she would mistake his intentions for mere curiosity.

"He's brave, always rushing into things. And despite his act-now-think-later attitude, he's actually pretty smart." She turned her head and offered him a small smile.

The mercenary recoiled slightly at her expression. So sorrowful, yet protective...she was telling him something with her eyes. And he thought it was something along the lines of "If you touch him, I'll kill you."

She let out a fluttery sigh and looked back to her side. "He's the jealous type, but then he'll deny it later. He's strong, a bit of a hothead, and won't kill a human."

Bankotsu smirked. "Really." This would be quite useful.

Kagome shot him a glare. "You are not human. He'd have no problem killing someone like you," she spat.

Bankotsu tried to change the subject, still having a smug smile on the thought of Inuyasha not killing innocents. "He's your boyfriend?"

"No," she replied quietly. "He has...feelings for someone else."

Ah, the classic yet cliché love triangle. He'd had many of those, but where he came from, they were called threesomes. "Do you...ya know, love him?"

"Yes." Kagome silently winced at how quickly she had answered him. "But I could never tell him." How could she do that? It was...not right. It would ruin their bond.

"Look, if you like a guy, tell him. Even if he's taken, you tell him. Otherwise, you'll just kill yourself from the inside out," he remarked casually, yawning. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Besides, what could it hurt?"

"Our relationship, for one!" she stressed, looking toward him with anxious eyes. "And just...what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Bankotsu was about to respond, but then realized exactly what he was responding to. He was engaging in girl talk. His casual conversations should be about tits, ass, fighting, and other manly things to talk about. Not...love. God, what a pansy thing to talk about. "Eh, whatever."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. That one, nonchalant word seemed to have more impact on her than anything else. Whatever? she mused. "You know, you're right!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I will tell him, next time I see him!"

_Whoopdidoo_. His eyes rolled and then closed. Night had fallen upon them already, and his wound was almost all the way healed. His thoughts reverted back to what struck him. What the hell was that thing? Why him? Why attack the stronger person, when there was a completely vulnerable woman at his side? It was as if it had intentionally weakened him so Kagome was up for the grabs at any time, he thought with a laugh. And then his eyes flashed open. Shit. Someone was targeting her after all. Little did they know he had inhuman regeneration abilities.

He healed about ten times faster than normal humans, thanks to the help of the Jewel Shard. Standing up, he glanced around the small clearing. "Alright, demon, come out." Ha, it was probably waiting for him to fall asleep. He'd bet a thousand dollars it was a small, low-class demon. Hell, the only reason it had landed a hit on him was because it caught him off guard.

A small, imp-like demon waddled out from the bushes. Kagome thought it looked like a blue Jaken. "Hello," she said softly and stood up, walking over to it. Unlike Jaken, it was actually kinda cute. Her brows furrowed in confusion as it muttered some inaudible words. However, she heard the clear command of "Attack!" by the small bugger.

Immediately, a bunch of replicas of the demon jumped out, many carrying arrows and spears. "It's her! Get her!"

"Tch. I don't think so," Bankotsu commented. He walked in front of Kagome, showing Banryuu to them threateningly.

"You bastard," Kagome giggled at how high-pitched its voice was, "Give up Lady Kaname! You'll have to find another meal!"

"Eh?" Bankotsu's left eyebrow raised. He was lost. "You think...I'm going to eat her? And her name isn't 'Lady Kaname' you idiots."

"Yes, my name's Kagome." Wait, why wasn't she playing this out? Maybe they could rescue her... She looked down at the two-foot demons and reconsidered that thought.

The demons gasped. "My brothers! Lady Kaname has been put under a spell! Kill the demon wizard at all costs!"

Bankotsu was now aggravated. Did he look like a fucking wizard to them? "Listen--"

"Attaaaaaaaaack!" one yelled and they all charged forward.

Bankotsu swung his halberd at them, and was surprised that each one had dodge it.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled and stepped in between the demons and Bankotsu with her arms outstretched horizontally. "I, Lady Kaname, command you!"

They all froze instantly.

Kagome's head turned to the side. "Bankotsu," she sang with a smile. "Let me leave. Or else I'll let them keep attacking you."

Bankotsu frowned at her threat. "You seem to think I'd have a problem killing them."

Kagome jumped slightly at the feeling of an arm wrapping around her stomach loosely, careful around her wound. She felt Bankotsu behind her and a mouth against her ear. "Tell them to leave." He squeezed her against him, causing her to wince in pain from her back wound.

The burning sensation made tears come to her eyes. "Uhm." What were their names? "Blue...things, you may leave now." They looked to her with suspicion. "This wizard is a...good wizard." Her next words were said through ground teeth, as if speaking to Bankotsu now. "He's a good wizard, and would never kill me."

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his soft chuckle. "I don't know about that." See, he realized something. He had gotten too soft with her. She was too casual around him. She needed to fear him every second of her captivity.

More inaudible words were spoken by the leading demon. "Alright, retreat! We'll see you soon, Lady Kaname!"

Kagome nodded, trying to regain her composure. Bankotsu let her go once they left, and she plopped to the ground, facing away from him. What a jerk! She would never help him again, even if he begged her. In fact, she wasn't going to speak to him at all.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened at the feeling of a foot nudging her and a gruff voice telling her to get up. She moaned groggily and sat up. Hunger rumbled in her stomach, but she wasn't speaking to him. So, if she starved, she starved. Stubbornness went a long way.

They immediately started their travel again, and Bankotsu was relieved--and disturbed--by the silence she permitted him. On one hand, he wondered why she couldn't have been quiet all this time. On the other, it was annoying him. He knew it was her way of 'punishing' him for last night. Balling his hand into a fist, he couldn't take it any more and spun around. "Speak!"

Kagome's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'll kill you if you don't say something."

An empty threat, Kagome knew. He needed her alive until they reached wherever he was going.

"Damn it!" He was about to storm away in frustration, but realized he couldn't. If he did, he'd just have to take her, too. Letting out an irritated sigh, he turned around and continued walking.

Kagome mentally came up with a plan to run away. It was simple, really. All she had to do was quietly sneak away. Hopefully he didn't have a keen sense of hearing. She was good at keeping her footsteps silent, but something always happened that foiled her plans. She was just a bad luck kinda gal.

She stopped walking behind him, and smiled slightly as he continued walking, not noticing the cease of her steps. When he had walked a good few meters away from her, she started backing away slowly, eventually turning around and sprinting away. There was a slim chance he wouldn't catch her, but a chance nonetheless. She ran deeper into the forest until her legs burned and cramped.

Kagome stopped and rested against a log, concentrating on quieting her pants. Her eyes widened when she saw a centipede demon burst out of the bushes. She reflexively started running away as it effortlessly chased her. "Great, no arrows." Had she left them at their campsite this morning? "The only time I need him and he's not here." She closed her eyes in frustration as she ran blindly through the woods.

She let out an 'oomph!' as she smacked into something. She kept her eyes closed, knowing it was all over.

"I wouldn't say it's the only time," she heard someone call from above her. Her eyes opened and she stared up to the face of Bankotsu.

As the centipede demon came into sight, Bankotsu's eyes shifted to its long form. Jumping over Kagome, he sliced through the long body. He shook the blood off of the blade and then turned around to face the still-sitting girl. "You know, I heard you the moment you stopped walking."

She looked at him curiously and stood up. "Then why--"

"Taughtcha a lesson, didn't it?" He walked over to her and glared down at Kagome. "Now you know that the only reason you're able to stay alive here is because of me." He then smirked. "Looks like you're talking to me again, eh?"

"No," Kagome mumbled and looked away.

"Keh. Just remember that what you do and say now might just have an impact on how painful I make your friends' deaths."

"You might not want to talk then, Kagome. Otherwise my death may be oh-so-painful."

Both Bankotsu and Kagome turned to see who the speaker was.

"Miroku!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my beta, kittyb78. Also, a huge thanks to my reviewers.

On another note, to the readers of Sadistic Game, I have decided not to make a sequel. I read over the story again and thought I left it at a good place. ;/** -Ami**


End file.
